Emotional Chaos
by Angelus Draco
Summary: -AU - 2016 and vampire society is finds its Pharaoh-Empress once again pregnant and its religious guidance still absent. However, with the dawning of a new day - all that is about to change... ON HIATUS


**Haha! I'm back. Sorry it's taken awhile but I've been sorting out birth-dates and stuff (as Karla knows a lot :P). Although this is a Beyblade fic, a few chars from other animés, as well as TV shows and movies are appearing in this but I'll put that in the disclaimer depending when and where they appear.  
+  
Right, here's the boring bit:  
****_All characters that are recognizably Beyblade are © of Aoki Takao, d-rights; Cinar or whoever it is that did the English dubs.  
Truth and Thom are © of my friend Heather, who is known as silent-C  
Adrienne Fwujuii, Anaya Li, Astral, Mia, Ash, Celia, Serena, Ruko, Kato, Kael, Griffith, Bryanna, Celeste, Desirea, Tristan, Chandra, Daemon and Mimi are © of my mate Karla, known as Storms-winter  
Hikari, Yang and Dante are © of my friend Kelly (chibby-sevvy)  
Everyone else is © me.  
_+  
Also, I _know _that the Gregorian calendar did _not _exist in Egyptian times but for the purpose of this fanfic, we're using it.Right, there we are.I'm dedicating this first chapter to Karla as she's been putting up with constant emails about it.Lets get this started!  
+**  
**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
INTRODUCTION  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**  
Vampires are a lot more complex than the world of fiction has made them out to be. In fact, that's what the world of fiction is; make-believe. For example, pregnant female vampires have to endure a yearlong pregnancy and every so often eat garlic or take garlic tablets, which according to research, has the ability to reduce the risk of getting high blood pressure and the retention of protein within urine, which is called pre-eclampsia to those in the know (_**A/N 1**_).  
Another fact is that vampires don't really care about crucifixes and churches. Vampires have been around since before the Crucifixion, during and after the Crucifixion and many attended crucifixions, as it was a guaranteed way to get an easy meal without arousing suspicions.  
About the only thing fiction writers and script writers tend to have gotten right is the fact that a stake can kill them and that at times, such as the solar solstice, they aren't particularly big sun lovers. But, let me give you the bones now, then the muscle and then, we can lay flesh over them next time.  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Vampire society originated in Egypt and its first Pharaoh-Emperor was called Neyutonhet in the year 4 762 B.C. He was tall, handsome but undoubtedly cruel and was one of the most sexist and misogynistic vampires ever to exist, which was most of his female descendants only mentioned him if they were forced too. His first five children were all girls but he merely waited until his poor Great Royal Wife, Wuyanina, finally produced him a son in October 4 700 B.C, who would be the grandfather of the most popular vampire monarch to ever rule.  
Wuyanina's son was called Naqaan and he was only _marginally _better than his father, in the sense he actually had respect for his wife and concubines but he still didn't think women were capable of being sole ruler. He came to the throne in September 3 999 B.C when his father committed suicide after learning that Wuyanina had died in childbirth; the baby had been another girl and had been delivered, already dead.  
Naqaan's wife and loyal consort was called Neferani and she produced one daughter, Hatasumket, before giving him his son, Azarath, who entered the world in 3 796 B.C. Hatasumket and Azarath were the joy of their parents and they adored each other, therefore, when Hatasumket, who was a sickly child anyway, was murdered by a rogue vampire from the Shadia Coven and in a rage, Naqaan sentenced the rogue's family to death by burning; one of the few things the entertainment and literary people have gotten accurate; it reopened the bitter resentment and rage between the covens that had been around since Neyutonhet had had a child out of wedlock with a vampiress and refused to acknowledge the child…the child who grew up harbouring such resentment towards his father that he killed his own niece as a way of striking to the heart of the royal family.  
**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Naqaan died on the 23rd of April 3 600 B.C and Neferani died from a broken heart on the 6th of March 3 599 B.C. Azarath, as the oldest child and only son; he had eight sisters who would outlive him and are still around at the time of his children; ascended the throne on the 3rd of June 3 599 B.C and the first thing he did was put a stop to the feuding between the Night and Shadia Covens by the simple expedient of marrying three best friends from the latter coven and making them Joint Great Royal Wives on the 8th August 3 599 B.C. The new Queens of all Vampires were Kisariahmia, Sekhmiriti and Liyahnayamet and their union with the Pharaoh-Emperor stopped the warring and helped to form the Nightshadia Coven and three shiploads of vampires and vampiresses alike flooded to Egypt to the Imperial Capital, the City of Sanguis, translated simply as the City of Blood, where the royal court, basically Azarath and his wives' families lived resided in their palaces and the others in their elegant and reliable houses.  
Seventy-seven years passed and then, on the 7th of March 3 522 B.C, a scant five days after jubilation tore through the kingdom and empire as Kisariahmia gave birth, after a labour of seventeen hours, to a boy, who was given the name Kai. No problem, they thought. Except there was going to be, especially since, unlike his grandfather and father, Azarath could not find it in him to be sexist. Therefore, when Sekhmiriti, after twenty-one hours, welcomed a daughter into the world, Azarath received a problem.  
His solution?  
After greeting his daughter, who was named Adrienne, and making sure Kai was not tearing anymore linen and therefore driving his poor nursemaid and the Fabric Makers made, the proud yet confused father locked himself into his private chambers and brooded.  
How to decide the succession?  
Finally, after six days of brooding, he decided.  
His wives, all three of them, including Liyahnayamet who was still pregnant, much to Azarath's relief were called to his chambers and he informed them of his plan. They agreed with it and the next day, in the throne room, before all the notables, Azarath rolled the two dice he held in his (sweating) palm. If the number rolled was either 3, 5, 7, 9 or 11 then Kai would be named the Crown Prince of Vampires but if the number rolled was even, then Adrienne would be the heir to her father's throne.  
With that settled, he rolled…  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**The number rolled was…12; Adrienne was to become the first Pharaoh-Empress of all Vampires whilst Kai was to be named as Supreme Prince of all Vampires whilst the title of any other children born to the royal quartet would be decided when appropriate.  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**The year 3 522 B.C saw an astonishing amount of births; 20 altogether whilst the subsequent births of those attached to the royal court were less numerous and slightly more spread out (_**A/N 2**)_. On the 16th May 3 521 B.C, Liyahnayamet gave birth to a little vampiress, who was named Anaya, who Azarath originally awarded the title of Mighty Princess but when a lunatic vampire, who had been sacked by the family, infected Anaya with the DNA of an ookami youkai (wolf demon), Azarath upped her title to Supreme Princess and added 'Grand' to the Supreme in Kai's title.  
The shocking element was when Liyahnayamet, whilst out riding with her friends suddenly went into labour again on the 30th May and gave birth to another son, who they named Tristan, who was awarded by his surprised father the title of Grand Prince.  
Azarath felt rather pleased with himself, however, despite his mother and aunties' best efforts, Kai was, until 1772, rather resentful of Adrienne having inherited the throne from their father on his death on the 10th of May 3 3492 B.C; something Azarath only learned of when he visited his family as a spectre.  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Author Notes:  
_A/N 1 -_Got the information from this URL (http// www. garlic. mistral. co. uk / preg. htm )-don't forget to take out the spaces.  
_A/N 2-_ I have no desire to type _EVERY _characters' birth-date or loads of information within the story, so, I'm going to post it on my deviantART account instead, so if you are desperate, you can have a look at it over there. Will try and put it up on there ASAP.  
The URL is: http//raifie. deviantart. com)-again, removing the spaces **

**Right, that's a wrap for now. Laters people :)  
**_  
"There's always a way to release what you feel. Let the creative energy flow and inspiration runs wild."_


End file.
